A Family Split Apart
by beyond-the-grave-sango's-lover
Summary: Read it yourself. It's mostly about sango and miroku. ITs really Sesshoumaru and Narakus plot to destroy Inuyasha and his new family Kagome and the baby on the way.
1. A broken Heart

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
"No, Miroku, you can't do this to me!!" Sango cried. "I don't want to hurt you! But take care of our child. He's the only one to carry on my family's name." "No Miroku, you can't leave me!" "I'm sorry Sango. It's time for me to go! It's out of my hands. Inuyasha please take care of the girls. I love you Sango! I must go now!" Miroku said giving Sango one last smile, and a tear before taking off into the woods. "Miroku NO!" Sango cried. She tried to run after him but Inuyasha grabbed her and wouldn't let her go. "Miroku NO! Come back!" she yelled again. The sky turned gray and it started to rain like a sign that he was gone! "No!" Sango cried again falling to the ground. "Kirara!" Sango called as the once small cat walked to Sango in her big form. Sango climbed on "Find him Kirara; take me to his final site. Now go to the sky!" Sango ordered. And Kirara did. "No wait Sango!" Kagome called after her. But she just ignored her. So Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took off after Sango. When Kirara landed it looked like a disaster site. In the middle of the forest. No trees, no flowers, no grass except where Miroku was standing. There were two footprints of grass by his staff and his prayer beads. "Sango it will be okay!" Kagome promised. "We will take care of you and your son, Sango. He will grow up to be a good man like his father!" Inuyasha said. This floored Kagome. She knew that Inuyasha never liked Miroku. Sango just nodded. She knew this day would come where she had to say good bye but she never expected it would be while she was pregnant with his son. Sango kneeled down and put Miroku's prayer beads around her neck. And she grasped the staff to stand herself up. "I'll be strong for myself and my son. Miroku can not be at peace till I'm happy." Sango said. Kagome went to and grabbed Sango as she started to fall. "Sango be strong another time. Right now its okay to morn." Kagome said as she lowered Sango to the ground. Sango nodded to Kagome's words and started to cry again. "Forgive me Sango! I'm sorry I had to go!" the wind howled Miroku's voice and his words. Sango looked around for him but she had no luck finding him. "He's not dead!" Sango cried "He can't be gone!" "Sango just because the wind speaks Miroku words. Doesn't mean he's alive. The wind played those tricks on me too!" Inuyasha ended. Kagome was shocked Inuyasha had never been this heart warming before. "Inuyasha your right Miroku is gone and I have to except that!" Sango said and she bowed her head and prayed! Inuyasha didn't know where the words of comfort were coming from. But it must have been his half- human heart.  
  
------------------  
Four months later Sango started to give birth to her little baby boy. Kagome sent Inuyasha outside while her and Kaede delivered the baby. Kagome kept changing the damp rag on Sango's forehead. As she tried to push her son out. Every time Inuyasha heard Sango scream, cry, or yelled for Miroku, Inuyasha would flinch. He didn't like to hear her in pain but there was nothing he could do. 'If Miroku were here he would know what to do.' Inuyasha thought. But he wasn't. Inuyasha heard the baby cry so he went inside. He smelt Miroku's sent among other things. When he reached Sango's head he saw the sleeping baby. Who had his right hand on his mother's breast. Inuyasha smiled "He really is his fathers son!" Inuyasha laughed when he saw Sango smile up at him. when Sango was well enough the small group started to travel again.  
  
Sango made a bed for Miroku jr. that Kirara carried. He grew up so fast. Kagome told Sango that Miroku was watching over them but Sango always felt that Miroku was still there alive. She would just dismiss the ideal. 'But if he if he was alive then think some day maybe soon father and son could meet.' Sango would think to herself as she watched her son play with Shippou. She was glad that Miroku jr. had someone about his size. The one thing no one got was unlike his father. Miroku jr. didn't have the air void. 'would sango have to put up with him getting it down the road or what. But Miroku died because of the air void. 


	2. Where Miroku Really Was!

Chapter 2 Where Miroku really was! By Michelle Smiley  
"Good you're awake!" a voice said as he walked into the room. Miroku couldn't see anything. He lived in this room for about the past 10 years, he guessed. He thought it was a punishment by God, maybe he shouldn't have been a womanizer or maybe he should have told Sango how he loved her long ago. But that didn't matter now. Who was in the room with him it was the first time that this person was in there. "Who's there?" Miroku asked "oh you don't remember me. After I saved your life." the mans voice said. "Here is a clue you know my half demon half brother. And the two wenches he travels with." Miroku then relized the demons voice and noticed him to be talking about Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome. "Sesshoumaru, Sango is not a wench." Miroku yelled his protest. "It's Lord Sesshoumaru to you, and I'm not sure your right about Sango. Do you know that they have a new member that Sango loves." Sesshoumaru said as the room light up. 'He must be talking about my son.' Miroku thought to himself. "Yes yes your son. And I have to say he looks just like you. I'll let you see him if you help me!" Sesshoumaru said as Miroku's eyes got really big.  
  
Sango always wondered one thing. Her son ,Miroku Jr. Now age 10, showed no sign of the air void. But Miroku died because of it and they haven't killed Naraku yet. But she was thankful that Miroku jr. didn't have his father's family curse. She always told her son about his father. He wanted to hear stories about his father. And she would tell him the stories of how they met and how they would like to hang out and watch the stars. Inuyasha brought them back to the village that they stayed in when Miroku died. And where she had Miroku Jr.. So many painful memories came back to Sango but yet so many happy memories came back too. When Sango was crying one night young Miroku jr. asked his mom why. "Mom, why are you crying?" "Because baby tomorrow your father would be gone for 10 years now. And I was thinking about what was happening the night before he died." Sango admitted "what were you guys doing?" Miroku jr. asked. Sango brought her son down on her lap "we were talking about you. Your father had his head to my stomach listing to you and for the first time you kicked. Kicking your father in his ear. And it felt like you were on the rampage but your father just leaned forward and kissed my stomach and told you that he loved you and would protect you. And you calmed down. And for the last time I fell asleep listening to your father's big heart. Oh Miroku baby your father loved you so much!" Sango finished hugging the little boy. "Can we go to the grave tomorrow? I never been there and we should visit dads grave right?" "Of course baby, anything you want!" sango smiled. "Now go to bed. You need the sleep okay!" the little boy smiled and jumped up and ran to his bed. As he climbed under the blanket he looked up at his mom "I love you and my dad, mom!" "we both love you too okay. I'm sorry that your father isn't her but I know he loves you too." Sango said walking out of the room as her son fell asleep. Then she walked out of her hut, to see Kagome and Inuyasha looking at her. "Are you really going to take him there?" Inuyasha asked "Of course I am I told him that I would and I am going to." Sango said letting a tear slip out. "Sango, do you want us to go too?" Kagome asked "No, no we will be fine. You two stay her." Sango said "Okay, fine we will, we will. Go get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Kagome said. They all said goodnights and went to bed! 


	3. Making a Deal with the Devils!

Chapter 3 Making a deal with the Devil. By Michelle Smiley

"I'll do anything!" Miroku said. "Good I was hoping you would say that." Sesshoumaru stayed. "I want Inuyasha and Kagome!" "I will not kill my friends!" "Now now Miroku I never asked you to kill them I just need you to bring them to us." "Who is us?" Miroku asked as the door opened and Naraku appeared. "NO! I will defiantly not help you."

"Well Miroku that's a shame because I took your curse away in hope that you would help us and we both have waited along time for your friends to be in the right place and tomorrow is the right time. And I even let your son live with the out the curse." Miroku nodded in appreciation to Naraku. "I can't if I did anything to Kagome or Inuyasha, Sango would never forgive me."

"Okay fallow us!" Sesshoumaru said leading the way out of the room. Sesshoumaru lead them to a pool. Naraku walked up to it and waved his hand over it. It showed Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping. Miroku noticed that there was something different about Kagome. 'It was the same thing that was different with Sango when she was..' Miroku didn't finish his thought before he blurted out

"Kagome's pregnant! I can't do anything that might hurt her or her baby! And if I did Sango would hate me." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. And Naraku moved his hand over the pool again. This time it showed a little boy sleeping and Sango was sitting in a char in a corner of the room crying to her self.

"Is that my..."Miroku started

"yes that is, that is your son!"

"why is she crying?" Miroku asked as his heart started to break. "Because she misses the only man she ever loved her husband." Sesshoumaru used that as a gilt trip on Miroku. "she would never forgive me. She would hate me forever. I would never be able to see her or my son again."

"you are not seeing her now. You are not with her now. She thinks your dead. She's trying to move on if you don't help us she will forget all about you Miroku what will you do?" Naraku said trying to brainwash Miroku into saying yes. Miroku just wanted to cry when he was listing to Naraku's words.

"we will see tomorrow if you still fill that same way. Okay just go back to you room and think about it." Sesshoumaru said and Miroku nodded then he stopped "what is tomorrow?"

"tomorrow you supposedly died. 10 years ago. And your son has asked to go to your grave. So you can meet him tomorrow. Now go think about everything we told you." Miroku nodded at all the information he just got. Miroku walked into his room and Naraku and Sesshoumaru shut the door. Miroku sat on his bed and all he could think of was Sango's crying face. He let a couple of tears escape his eyes. He lied down and closed his eyes hoping to get her image out of his thoughts but it seemed to come in clearer. All he wanted to do was go and hug her. And make her stop crying. 'maybe sango would understand.' he thought then he pushed it out of his mind and he said aloud "sango would never forgive me!"

'I can't trade my friends for myself. Sango would never forgive him and I would still lose my family' he tried to just forget it and fall asleep but he let a few more tears escape before he lost himself in another dreamless deep sleep.

Sango woke up not realizing that she ever fell asleep. She didn't know how she was going to make it threw the day. She woke her son up and he saw it was raining out side. "mom can we still go even though it is raining?"

"of course we can. Besides it always rains on this day." sango said wrapping her son in warm clothes. And they took off on Kirara leaving kagome and inuyasha behind. When Sango got there she helped her son off of Kirara. Miroku jr. ran to the two footprints of grass. that's still the only sign of life in this area.

"Is this it Mom?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded and then she said "Yes that is your fathers Died." then the wind brought a new voice

"What if I didn't die?" Sango smiled "I remember that the wind plays tricks on broken hearts But not this time." She said to the wind. Her son wasn't paying her any attention which was a good thing. Sango thought she was smarter then last time she knows that she didn't see him die but this site shows here that he did die. But then the voice returned

"But sango I never died 10 years ago!" Sango was shocked she was right all along. Miroku stepped out from the forest coming closer to them. Sango didn't know what to do. "Kirara!" She called the cat over to her as she ran to her son. She put her son on Kirara and said "Kirara take him back to the village and honey tell inuyasha to come here I need his help okay." the little boy nodded and Kirara took off.

"Sango why did you make things so hard. I just wanted to meet my son!" Sango shook her head "I can sense Sesshoumaru and Naraku near by. I wont be deceived." she said with her boomerang in one hand and his staff in the other.

"Sango, trust me it's me, Miroku. The father of your son. Your only love"

"No your wrong!" she cried. "Miroku died. I have his beads and his staff. If he was alive he would need that. Plus, I have his son he wouldn't leave us like this. He would have never let me suffer like this."

"You have to believe me, Sango-chan. I love you. Don't you remember. I'm sorry, I couldn't come to see you sooner because Sesshoumaru had me. He some how saved me from the air void! I don't have it anymore!"

"If you are Miroku, tell me what we did the night before you died?"

"okay, you were laying down on the bed and I had my ear up to your stomach when your son our son kicked for the first time. He kicked me right in the ear. And then he was restless. I remember the pain on your face so I kissed your stomach and tell our child that I love him and he settled down. And you fell asleep with your head against my chest."

Sango was shocked 'how could he know all of this? It must be Miroku' sango thought.

Inuyasha came running into the clearing "Sango, Stay Back! He must be an imposter. He smells demon and stinks like Sesshoumaru and Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, I know but he claims that he is Miroku!"

"Don't believe me Sango and Inuyasha I can see why. I just got out to come and worn you. Sesshoumaru and Naraku are planning to attack you guys. Please go on thinking I'm dead its better that way. I refused to help them and I will not allow them to hurt my friends and family. Well goodbye my love and tell our son that I love him!"

"If you are telling the truth, how can you be warning us? Do they know you are out?" Sango asked

"I don't know. They told me that you were going to be here today and this morning they were not around so I left to come here. I think they planed it as a Distraction...."

Miroku was quieted by Kagome's scream. Inuyasha took off for his wife. "Sango wait." so she stopped and turned around not to see the Miroku but to see Naraku standing there. "I knew this was a trap." Sango said letting her boomerang fly.

"Sango Now hear me out first!" he said moving out of the way of the boomerang coming towards him. "I'll give you two options Miroku and your life or Inuyasha and Kagome's live."

"No, Naraku. I wont let you hurt my friends like that. I'm not a trader like you!"


End file.
